


Overload

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic from Angel's POV when he first appears in BtVS





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics come from the song ‘Overload’ which is written by Alfie Zappacosta/Marko Luciani, performed by Zappacosta and owned by April Music (Canada) Ltd/Magnetic Movements (CAPAC) and is taken from the Vestrom Motion Picture ‘Dirty Dancing’.  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

I stayed in the shadows. Hiding. Lurking is what Whistler called it. By either name it was what I did.

She was beautiful. In all my time on this planet my eyes had never beheld such a creature. Her stature belied the power that was contained in that small frame. That didn’t stop me worrying about her.

_I can hear your heels clicking on the sidewalk  
Beating to the rhythm of my heart  
Caught up in you  
You’re the only one I want  
I follow you home every night  
Just to make sure that you get there alright  
Baby it’s true  
Can’t think of anything but you…_

I loved her from the first moment I saw her. There was just something about her. Something that made her shine head and shoulders above the rest.

She knew of me, but only what I let her know. I was; what was it she called me? Cryptic Guy. I came. I warned. I left. It was safer that way. I couldn’t let myself get in any deeper than I already was. It was a battle that every day became that little bit harder.

_Oh, you gotta know  
You see me everywhere that you go  
Doesn’t that say something  
Obsession’s taken hold of me  
All because of you  
You’ve got to see me through  
Can’t take another night alone without you  
Honey it’s true  
I’m so hung up on you…_

When I slept she was in my dreams. There there were no barriers between us. I could hold her, kiss her, caress her, make love to her. I wasn’t I and she wasn’t she. We were just two people in love. I wished with all my unbeating heart that I could still be holding her when I awoke, but my arms and my bed were always empty.

_You got me on my knees  
I burn throughout the night  
And I can’t live without your love  
Won’t you help me cure this overload_


End file.
